


John: Ask ==>

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Marriage Proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	John: Ask ==>

“Tonight was lovely, John,” Rose says with an elegant smile as she walks in and places her handbag on the hall table.

“Glad you enjoyed it!” You say with a nervous smile as you follow her in, throwing your coat over her bag.

The two of you walk into the living room of the small house you two have been living in for the past couple of years. She’s undoing the pins in her hair while you kick off your shoes. You try to be subtle about it, but you pat at your pocket while you do so. Feeling the slight edges of the small box almost makes you sigh in relief.

You watch as Rose sits on the couch and starts to undo the straps on her shoes. You jump up and walk over quickly. “I’ll do it,” you say as you kneel down on one knee and start taking off her shoe.

“Why thank you, John,” she says with that same smile as she sits back.

You smile as know how to proceed. You start by undoing the small buckle around her ankle. You take off the shoe slowly, leaning your head down to kiss her ankle as you slip the shoe off with one hand and send the other hand to slide up her skin to stop behind her knee. Rose sighs and leans her head back, closing her eyes as your lips start to travel up her leg.

Before you even get half way up her calf, she says, “John, I still have one of my feet encased in these infernal shoes. It wishes to be free as well.”

You laugh lightly and put her first leg down. You look up at her and she raises an eyebrow at you expectantly. You look into those lavender eyes and lose yourself for a moment. Your jaw goes slack as you stare into her eyes. Her smile goes soft as you stare. She leans down slightly and takes your face in hands. She leans down more and presses her shiny black lips to yours.

You reach up and wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She leans back and you shift slightly so that you have to drop your other knee to the floor, but not get off them entirely. You shift so that you can press her into the couch and stay on the floor. Your heart is pounding and you can feel yourself start to sweat as the nerves finally start to kick into overdrive.

“John,” Rose says, breaking the kiss and looking into your eyes. “Is something wrong?”

Breathing heavily, you reach into your pocket. “EveRY-” you try to say, but you’re voice cracks. You clear your throat as you grab the box in your pocket. “Everything’s fine, Rose,” you successfully say with a scared smile.

“John, you look like you’re staring down an oncoming train,” Rose says, worried. “Are you sure that—” she stops when she sees the black velvet box you present her.

Her eyes go wide and she seems to stop breathing for a second. “John,” she says shakily. “What is…” she trails off as you open the box.

She stares at the contents of the little box in your hand. Inside is a gold ring that you had designed yourself. Many small diamonds are cut to resemble a diamond rose the size of a two carat diamond. On both sides of the clear diamond rose were two smaller roses crafted in lavender colored diamonds. “Oh John…” she whispered as she beholds the ring.

“Rose Lalonde?” you whisper, afraid your voice will crack again. You shift your weight so that you’re on your knee one knee again. “I love you more than anything and everything I can think of. Including Nick Cage.” You stop and blush, unable to believe you just said that. Rose continues to look at the ring and doesn’t seem to have heard you. You clear your throat again and try again.

“Rose Lalonde?” you say a little louder, still worried your voice will crack, though. “I love you so much. And I will keep loving you for the rest of our godly, immortal lives.”

“That’s a long time, John,” Rose whispers, finally taking her eyes off the ring to look at you.

You smile again. “I know. But as long as Jade has those dog ears, I will love you and provide for you and any children we might have. And I also promise to let you pick the movies every other week and not complain about them still.”

Rose giggled breathlessly as you take out the ring. You lean closer, your face only a few inches away from her face. “I love you,” you repeat. “Will you marry me?”

Rose’s eyes go misty as she looks into yours. You take her left hand and kiss her ring finger. “Please?” you ask.

Tears start to fall from her eyes. “Yes,” she says quietly. She laughs a little shakily and says louder, “Yes!”

You laugh loudly with Rose as you take the ring out of its box and slip it on her left hand.

“Looks like we’ve got some planning to do,” you say.

Rose laughs and the two of kiss again.


End file.
